The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for directing a flashlight.
Flashlights are widely used in applications ranging from repair work in dark spaces, to camping, and in emergencies causing loss of power. A conventional flashlight is typically a cylindrically shaped tube with a lamp and reflector on one end capable of aiming light in a certain direction. A conventional flashlight is gripped by a user along the circumference of the cylinder and aimed by pointing the flashlight's reflector.
Conventional flashlights generally require a user to grasp a handle with one or more hands while directing the beam of light. Some flashlights are small and easy to hold, requiring only one hand to control them, while others are heavier and project a larger and brighter beam of light. These heavier flashlights may require a user to use both hands to guide the beam. In many cases the user deals with the difficulty by propping the flashlight along adjacent objects while simultaneously trying to aim the flashlight in the desired location and position. This is hardly an ideal situation as the typical cylindrical shape of many flashlights makes propping the flashlight difficult and unreliable.
There is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for supporting and directing a flashlight without requiring separate supports. Particularly desirable is an apparatus and method of attaching a flashlight to a user's clothing, allowing the flashlight to be carried by the user during periods of use and non-use.